I Want to Be,
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Karena sebuah alasan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia sedikit berhasil, padahal hanya dengan sebuah kalimat?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC, etc

* * *

 **I Want to Be, ...**

* * *

A Collab by

 **KiRei Apple – Chiwe**

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Sasuke mendecih untuk kesekian kalinya. Seperti biasa, setiap akhir bulan Sakura akan mengajaknya berkencan, tidak, lebih tepatnya meminta antar karena mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Sebenarnya sejak dulu Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Sakura. Tapi ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat dan ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _action figure Eagle Man_ ini bagus sekali!"

Yap. Itulah alasannya, sakura lebih menyukai tokoh-tokoh fiksi dari pada manusia asli walaupun orang itu setampan dan sekeren Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu membuat niat Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Sakura urung karena ia takut ditolak dan berujung di tiang gantung, patah hati.

"Menurutmu aku harus membeli yang mana?" Sakura memamerkan dua buah _action figure_ super hero bertopeng elang yang berbeda gaya.

"Terserah." Sasuke menatap Sakura bosan sambil memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana.

Gadis merah muda itu merenggut. "Kejam sekali! Padahal aku hanya meminta saran."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau beli saja dua-duanya." Sarannya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memilih apa mengingat Sasuke tidak suka _action figure_ sejenis pahlawan dunia.

Seandainya ada, ia akan memilih _action figure_ Sakura. Apalagi kalau bentuknya menggoda dan berpakain seksi, ia bersumpah akan memborong semua dan memenuhi kamarnya _dengan action figure_ Sakura. Mungkin lain kali Sasuke harus meminta kepada salah satu perusahaan pembuatnya agar mengeluarkan _action figure_ seorang Haruno Sakura.

Huuh, mimpi di siang bolong.

"Tapi uangku kurang." Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih.

Pemuda _raven_ itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis yang disukainya merajuk seperti itu.

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya, simpan saja uangmu untuk membeli hal lain yang lebih berguna." Katanya sedikit menyindir meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis merah muda itu tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Benarkah? Ok, terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" Sakura tersenyum riang sambil membawa dua buah _action figure_ ke meja kasir.

Lihat, Sasuke benar bukan? Dan sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus merelakan uangnya untuk Sakura. Untuk membeli keperluan hal lain sih tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk mengoleksi sesuatu yang menjadi saingan cintanya ia tidak rela.

Setelah membayar semuanya di meja kasir, mereka pulang dengan Sakura yang terus saja berceloteh tentang para pahlawan dunia fiksi itu. Menceritakan kisah perjuangan mereka berulang-ulang hingga Sasuke hafal di luar kepala. Padahal ia tidak suka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin marah. Ia cemburu, tentu saja. Siapa pun akan cemburu jika orang yang dicintaimu membicarakan orang lain dengan bangga meskipun itu hanya tokoh fiksi. Tapi apa daya, Sakura bukan pacarnya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai pacar seperti mereka. Kuat dan selalu berada di samping pasangannya setiap saat, mereka juga sangat romantis."

Sasuke menganguk-angguk tanpa berniat untuk membalas, telinganya sakit sekali mendengar itu dan Sasuke lupa membawa alat pemutar musik miliknya. Walaupun selalu berujung dengan bentakan dan ceramah panjang lebar dari Sakura jika ia tidak mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara.

Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada mendengar Sakura membangga-banggakan orang lain. Sekali lagi, meskipun itu hanya seorang tokoh fiksi.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ingin menjadi siapa? _Power Man_ , _Eagle Man_ , atau _Light_ _Man_?" Sakura bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, ia berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Aku ingin menjadi..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah, menatap iris hijau itu lekat-lekat membuat Sakura salah tingkah dengan pipi merona.

"... _ **Your Man**." _ bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu di belakang yang mematung di tempatnya. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke samping—menyeringai.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Rona merah di pipi putihnya semakin menjalar sampai telinga, wajahnya panas sekali seperti terbakar.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Sasuke

Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mulai melupakan para super hero itu karena telah menyadari bahwa di sampingnya selalu ada pemuda yang melebihi mereka semua.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N:

Sebuah fict pendek sebagai tanda terima kasih kami berdua kepada semua yang udah nyempetin waktu RnR fict-fict di akun kami dan belum sempet kami bales di PM. Terima kasih ya Minna, semoga kalian suka. :)


End file.
